Further studies on the neurochemical events essential to formation of long-term memory are planned. By means of a highly automated apparatus and a technique for rapid intracranial injection of drugs, goldfish and higher mammals will be assayed for learning and memory as a function of known inhibitors of macromolecular synthesis. Changes in labelling of brain nucleic acids and proteins as a function of physiological state will be studied as well. Emphasis will be based on those aspects of memory formation and forgetting that may ultimately relate to a better understanding of changes in the brain seen with various pathological processes.